


Unwavering

by Katlyn1948



Series: Unyielding, Unwavering, Unbounding [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Continuation, F/M, Not as much as last time, Sister-Sister Relationship, one more part aftrer this, somemore smut, we are getting closer to being on that ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry revel in their new relationship
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Unyielding, Unwavering, Unbounding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to Unyielding. I have one more part...much longer part...to this little series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Although the heat of the capital had made living in the Red Keep near unbearable, Arya found herself snuggling closer to Gendry for warmth. His large body encased hers, as their naked forms tangled within the thin furs of their shared bed.

Since their coupling in the forge near a sennight ago, they had done little to hide their relationship. The chambermaids and servants around the keep were quick to gossip, and word spread like wildfire, reaching the Queen and her consort within a day.

It has been an awkward encounter to explain to her brother the nature of her and Gendry’s relationship, driving as far back as their first encounter so many years ago. She had swiftly opted their first coupling in the storeroom back in Winterfell from her lengthy retelling, only to have it weeded out by the queen herself.

Arya respected Queen Daenerys, but at that moment, she wanted nothing more than gouge her eyes out.

Jon had been visibly uncomfortable by the whole idea of his younger sister no longer being a maiden and done so my none other than a dear and close friend of his. He had made it a point to avoid Gendry throughout their week before they were set to embark, but with their departure just on the horizon and a feast to bid them a safe venture, it would be near impossible for Jon to avoid the young lord.

Arya nuzzled closer to him, wanting to seep in the feeling of his skin upon hers. They had been less than secretive when it came to their coupling, spending near every night in each other’s arms. She was sure her screams of pleasure could be heard throughout the keep, but she hardly cared. She wanted the world to know that she was loved well and hard.

“You smell of lavender and vanilla.” She sniffed at his shoulder as he stirred from slumber. “Have you been bathing?”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and it sent waves of heat to Arya’s core. “Everyday. I’ve never had a bath a day when I was just a bastard blacksmith. I was lucky to dip myself in the local bathhouse one a moon turn, if I gained enough coin. I know revel in being clean.”

“Do not get used to the fancy soaps. There will be little opportunity to bath once we embark.” She mussed as she pulled him to her lips.

“Then perhaps we should minimize our coupling.” He murmured against her lips. “We don’t want the crew to smell our sex.”

Arya growled at his proclamation and pulled him closer, sinking her lips to the curve of neck, sucking lightly. “I didn’t say _that_.” 

She went to straddle him, letting the thin woolen sheet fall to her hips, exposing her perk breasts. There were small bruises peppering around the corners of her areolas, evidence of the tender love nips Gendry liked to give her. Her nipples were erect with arousal and she found herself slipping smoothly around his cock.

Dawn had just broken, so she had little time before the chambermaids came to drop off their sweetbread, honey, and wine to break their fast.

A sigh of relief exhaled through her parted lips as she began her pace, placing her hands firmly on his broad chest. She felt as his fingers came to curve around her hips, gripping them tightly, surely to leave indentions upon her skin.

“If the crew say anything about our proclivities, I will make sure teach them a lesson.” She panted between her steady cadences.

“I fear for what you’ll do.” He grunted as he met her paces, thrusting his hips so that his cock could reach deep within her. “But surely, they will heed your advice.”

Arya picked up her pace and the familiar pressure building within her lower region ignited her strides. She could feel his cock throb within her, indicating his release would soon crest, so she grinded her hip, moving them about in a circle, enticing his arousal even more.

“Gods…” He groaned as he gripped her hips tighter, driving her down with a force as he let his release seep deep within her.

Arya gasped with ecstasy as she reveled in her own carnal bliss, leaving scratches along his chest.

If one were to look at Gendry without a shirt, they would see the claw marks left upon by Arya, markings she was proud to leave on him. It showed that he belonged to her and no one else.

She collapsed upon him, letting him snake his arms around her small frame.

“We have much to do before we leave on the morrow.” Gendry whispered into her ear.

Arya groaned as she rolled off him, grasping the woolen sheet to cover her body as she padded to the table perched by a large window. A light breeze had swept through the open curtains, letting them flow with ease. She could hear the bustling of working men and women below, readying the keep for the grand feast that was to be held that very night.

“I wish we could stay in bed all day. Ignore the festivities. I’d much rather spend my time with you than with all those stuffy lords and ladies. It’s not just a feast to bid us farewell, it’s to thank those stuffy lords and ladies that chose to switch their allegiance to Daenerys when she took the throne.” Arya looked upon the bustling people, a tinge of panic in her chest as she thought of the idea of being the center of attention, yet again.

Gendry lifted on his forearms, giving her a weary glance. “I’m sure you’re right, but Dany has to show good faith somewhere. How can she rule the kingdoms if there aren’t willing lords and ladies to follow her?”

“Yes, I know it’s all politics…still, I’d much rather spend my evening with close friends and family. Who knows how long it will be before I lay eyes on them again.” She moved from the window and poured herself a lofty cup of wine left from last nights supper, taking a long sip. “I have to meet with Sansa as soon as we finish breaking our fast.”

Gendry bounded from the bed and joined her at the table she was standing at, taking the cup of wine from her hand and taking his own sip. “We wouldn’t want you late to meet with the Queen in the North.”

Arya sneered and pushed on his chest, chastising his chide before stealing the cup from his hand. “Let us dress before the chambermaids bare a sight.”

“It’s not like they haven’t seen us naked before.” Gendry jabbed as he came up behind Arya, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. He gave her quick kiss upon her head, before leaving her empty as he went to pull on his breeches.

“I didn’t quite like how Lila looked at you that one time. I’d rather not carve off her face.” She followed suit, gathering her clothing and pulling them on neatly.

She managed to pull her hair in a tight bun atop her head before a swift knock beckoned her to open the door.

“Your grace, I’ve brought your food to break your fast.” Lila, the chambermaid gave a swift bow before Arya motioned her to enter. She set their food upon the table with the wine and exchanged the jug with a pitcher for cooled water.

“Thank you, Lila.” Arya said with a bit of a bite.

Lila bowed, “Your grace…my lord.”

Arya noticed the glint in Lila’s eyes as she addressed Gendry and promptly had her leave their chambers before she did something she’d regret.

They dined in comfortable silence and once they had their fill, Arya gave him a swift farewell with a subtle kiss before slipping out of their shared chambers. She bounded down several long corridors and up a winding staircase before she reached her sister’s chambers, the second largest in the keep.

She gave three loud raps upon the oak door before it swung open just a few seconds later. Sansa’s chambermaid, Lyn, was exiting with empty trays of food and wine. She gave Arya a small smile and quick bow before scurrying past her.

Arya let herself in, closing the oak door behind her.

Sansa was sitting by an unkept fireplace, where dying embers laid waiting to be reignited. She was dressed in a summer dress, reminiscent of the gowns she used to wear during their first visit to king landing. Not all like the dressed she wore when in Winterfell, although they did adorn the Stark emblem.

She had a spool of wool in her lap and a thick needle in her right hand, poking away at cloth, letting the woolen string glide through the linen.

“I was wondering if you were to visit me before you left.” Sansa said without looking up from her needlework.

“I needed to come and see you.” Arya confessed as she took a seat beside her sister. Sansa set her needlework down on the adjacent table, looking up towards her sister.

“Are you nervous?” She asked in a gentle tone, her Tully blue eyes bearing into Arya’s Stark grey ones.

Arya shook her head, “No…I’m terrified.”

“I thought I would never hear those words.” Sansa chuckled.

Arya sighed, “I’m not scared of the voyage…I’m terrified that I may never see you or Jon or Bran again. It took me so long to find you all that…well, I have my hesitations. But what about you? You leave for Winterfell on the morrow when I leave on my voyage.”

“I’m terrified as well. I’m confident that I can rule the North…I’m just scared at how people will perceive me. I don’t want to turn into Cersei Lannister.” Arya could see the tears well in her sister’s eyes and she was quick to pull her into a tight embrace.

“You will never be Cersei. You care for you people more than you care for your crown. They will respect you and follow you. I’m sure of it.”

Sansa pulled from Arya’s embrace and wiped the spilled tears from her eyes, putting on a broad smile. “Enough about me…when were you to tell me about a certain lord I’ve been hearing about?”

Arya’s face went scarlet. She hadn’t the chance to tell her sister about Gendry, considering their conflicting schedules, but she was sure that her sister heard about it from either Jon or the gossiping chambermaids.

“What about him?” She tried to brush it off, but her sister was relentless, and Arya knew she wouldn’t be able to leave without telling her the complete story.

“Don’t play dumb…I’ve heard the rumors, not to mention the screams of pleasure I may or may not have heard during one of my nightly walks around the keep.” Sansa teased.

Arya’s cheeks burned an even brighter red than before.

“Are you being safe, at least? Please tell me you’ve been taking droughts of moon tea…it’s one thing to give birth in a keep surrounded by maesters and nursemaids, but to give birth with no more than a maester’s apprentice on a ship is another matter entirely.”

Arya’s smiled wavered and she found herself wringing her own fingers. “I cannot have children.”

“How do you know? You’ve only bedded him this week…right?” Sansa’s gazed burned into Arya’s skin and she knew she had to divulge.

“No, it’s not. Gendry and I have a history and well…we bedded the night the wights came and again before we lit the pyres. I didn’t take moon tea then and it’s been six moon turns.” Arya felt ashamed. Not because she couldn’t have children, but rather she kept this secret from her sister for so long.

Sansa’s gaze softened and she caressed her sister’s cheek, “Oh, Arya…well, nonetheless, I suggest you start taking it. We do not know for certain if you can bare children or not.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “Very well, I will start taking some, if it pleases you.”

Sansa smiled, “Good, now…tell me more about this Gendry.”


End file.
